Benzan
by Ben10magician
Summary: All his life, Ben Tennyson and his friends lived in the Slumberland with the animals. But when other creatures like him, including a beautiful Julie Yamamoto appear, will he stay or go? Not unless Prince John, Hydron, and ZigZag have anything to say about
1. Cast

**Benzan**

**All his life, Ben Tennyson and his friends lived in the Slumberland with the animals. But when other creatures like him, including a beautiful Julie Yamamoto appear, will he stay or go? Not unless Prince John, Hydron, Fat Cat, and ZigZag have anything to say about it. Ben X Julie!**

**Cast-**

Tarzan/Mowgli/Simba- Ben Tennyson

Jane Porter/Kitty Bryden/Nala- Julie Yamamoto

Extra for Ben- Sora, Kairi, Namine, Danielle Fenton (as seen in Detective88's Rio) Gwen Tennyson an Kevin Levin

Extras with Julie- Anne-Marie(All Dogs Go To Heaven), David(All Dogs to Heaven 2; as Anne-Marie's boyfriend) and Tadase Hotori(Shugo Chara; as Anne Marie's Brother), Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara), Tack and Princess Yum-Yum, Bart Simpson and Roxas (as seen in Detective88's Rio)

Baloo: Shaggy Rogers (In his Werewolf form from Scooby Doo and the Reluctet Werewolf)

Extra for Shaggy: Scooby and Scrappy Doo, Googie (Shaggy's girlfriend from Scooby Doo and the Reluctet Werewolf; as an antro cat) Fred (as an antro lion), Velma (as an cat), and Daphne (Scooby Doo; as an antro lioness)

Bagheera- Mufasa (Lion King)

Extras- Simba (Lion King; as a cub)

Terk: Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney)

Tantor: Big the Cat (Sonic X)

** Extra- Gutsy Smurf (Smurfs 2011), Po (Kung Fu Panda), Dawn (Pokémon; w/ Piplup and Quilava and as an anthro cat), and Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) Minnie Mouse and Mickey Mouse

Mother Wolf/Kala/Sarabi- Maid Marian (Disney's Robin Hood)

Father Wolf AKA Rama/Kerchak/Mufasa- Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood, though much nicer and more fatherly towards Ben)

Akela- King Richard (Disney's Robin Hood; Marian's uncle; though he will be more distrusting towards Ben)

Colonel Hathi- Comannade (Puss in Boots; as an antro bear)

Winifred- Papi and Mami Marquez (Dora the Explorer; both as antro bears, Mami as Comannade's sister)

Junior- Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer; as an 18-year-old antro bear)

Extra- Fransico (as an 18-year-old antro bear)

King Louie- Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs go to Heaven)

Bandar Log AKA Monkeys- Sion, Dominique, Itchy Itchford, Growlithe, Arcanine, Dipstick, Dottie, Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure), Dudley Puppy, Jeremy Johnson, Coltrane (Phineas and Ferb; as dogs), Nikki, Kaltag, Star (Balto), Gabu (Arashi No Yoru Ni), Humphrey, Kate, Eve, Witson, Tony, and the other wolves (Alpha and Omega), Duncan and Courtney (Total Drama; as dogs)

Baby Baboon- Lillipup

Baboons- Herdiers and Stoutlands

Rafiki- Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda II)

Zazu- Blu and Jewel (Rio)

Professor Porter- Mario and Princess Peach (Julie's parents)

Extra- Luigi, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Lilo, Nani, David, Dr. Jumba, Preakley, Stitch, Angel, and Reuben

Colonel Geoffrey Bryden- Ben10magician (My OC AKA Me; as Julie, Nani and Lilo's brother and Mario and Peach's son)

Extra-Jennifer Nocturne (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) Justin T. Nocturne, and Princess Eve

Rafiki- Charlie B. Barkin and Ithcy Itchiford (All Dogs Go To Heaven)

The Vultures- Jim Crow, 'Ole Reverend Crow Zachariah, Tyrone Crow, Big Daddy Lou and Lil' Urle AKA The Crows (Dumbo)

Shere Khan/Scar- Prince John (Disney's Robin Hood)

Sabor- Fernis Ulf (The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe animated version)

Banzai, Shenzi and Ed: Ember, Skulker and Box Ghost (Dannh Phantom. As wolves)

Extras- Shireff of Nottingham, Sir Hiss, Nutsy and Trigger, Boss Wolf and the Wolf Pack, Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes; though he will become a good guy), * Nigel (Rio) and Darkrai (Pokémon)

Kaa- Randall (Monsters Inc)

Captain William Boone- Prince Hydron (Bakurgan; with a Gaston complex... and Julie does NOT love him)

Sergeant Harley- ?

Lieutentant John Wilkins- ?

Clayton/Buldeo/Mcleach- Zigzag (The Thief and the Cobber)

Joanna the Gonna- Phido (The Thief and the Cobber)

Extras- Fat Cat, Wart, Mepps, Mole and Snout (Chip and Dale; Rescue Rangers), Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie and Francisco

Captain Jerroll/Dr. Julius Plumford- Hiram the Mouse King

Tarzan's Parents: Carl Tennyson and Sandra Tennyson

Sailor Thugs: Pete (Disney), Vanitas, Tybalt (Gnomeo and Juliet), Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Ron, Perl (the Stabbington Brothers), Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Little Miss Scary, Mylene Pharaoh, Beagle Boys ([link]), Lock, Shock, Barrel, Merlock, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx, Dr. Facilier, Bad Bill (Rango), Evil Trachie17, Kitten (Teen Titans), Vanessa (The Little Mermaid), Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), Bird Brain and Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy)

Guest stars: Chip, Dale, Mornelty Jack, Gadgit, and Zipper (Chip and Dale The Rescuer Ranger), Puss-In-Boots, Kitty Softpaws and Humpty Dumpty (Shrek franchise)

Songs-

Two Worlds

Two Worlds Reprise

You'll Be In My Heart

The Morning Report

We Are One

Son of Man

Somewhere Out There

Very Important Creature

Comannade's March (parody of Hathi's March)

Different (from the musical version of Tarzan. When Ben listens to Julie's heartbeat)

Looking Out For Me

Bare Necessities

I Wanna Be Like You

Trashin' The Camp

Out There

Friend Like Me

Strangers Like Me

Best of Everything

Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

I Won't Say I'm in Love

Not One Of Us

Comannade's March Reprise

Trust in Me

Forget About Love

Be Prepared

Hakuna Matata

That's What Friends Are For

If I Never Knew You

Two Worlds finale

* = Mario wears a trinket around his neck before Nigel takes it and gives it to Zigzag.

** = They help Ben get the trinket back to Mario in a short version of Best of Evreything


	2. Two Worlds

Benzan

By Ben10magician

Disclaimer: I do NOT...own anything, except my original characters. Aside from that, I own nothing.

DisneyGal1234 and trachie17 : Thanks for that. and I hope you love it.

Detective88 AKA Raina: Thanks for your Ideas. And I think I'll have Comannade (From Puss in Boots 2011; as an antro bear) as Cornal Haiti and Can you give me ideas for who will be Joanna the lizard, McLeach's lizard?

Chapter one: Two Worlds

In the darkest corners of the worldl dwelt a magnificent jungle paradise populated not only by wild animals from all over the world, but animals who could talk and also animals from the time before man, including prehistoric mammals and Dinosaurs.

This paradise was known as the Slumberland Pride Lands...a land of mystery, danger, beauty, wonder and death. It was home not only to a diverse population of animals, but also to a lost and forbidden city and to a boy; a boy who would one day change the fate of the Slumberland forever...and his name...was Ben Tennyson.

**Fanfiction (DOT) Net Presents**

**A Ben10magician Story**

**Benzan**

Once the credits were over, lightning began to flash as a ship started sinking.

And a blonde woman clad in red and white named Sandra Tennyson held a bundle with a baby in it as she sat in a lifeboat.

Her husband, Carl Tennyson, brought them down as safely as he could.

As the lifeboat fell down quickly, Sandra feared for her husband.

Until Carl dove into the sea and swam towards them, and then Phil Collins started singing.

Phil Collins: **Put your faith in what you most believe in**

**Two worlds**

**One family**

**Trust your heart**

**Let fate decide**

**To guide these lives we see! **

**A paradise untouched by man**

**Within this world blessed with love**

**A simple life they live in peace!**

As Phil sang, the family of humans set sail for the mainland of the Slumberland, but their ship sank into the sea, just like Atlantis.

Then lightning flashed again, as we got a look into the jungle of the Slumberland and saw a family of wolves, lions, foxes, king cheetahs and who knows what else.

Among them was a humanoid fox with orange fur, white muzzle and underbelly, and wore a green shirt and shoes, brown belt, and a yellow hat with a red feather in it, on his back was a quiver of arrows and a longbow. His name is Robin Hood, one of the two wolf Kings of the Slumberland.

There were two a vixen and a lion.

The lion was a huge male lion with darker yellow fur, a brown mane for hair, and yellow eyes. He wore a light violet shirt-like tunic, a golden necklace, a cape on both sides with a cross on the front, and brown sandals. He was known as King Richard, Robin Hood's uncle-in-law and the true King of the Slumberland.

The Vixen has an orange fur, had brown eyes and wore a white head piece for her ears, a pink garment over her head, and a purple dress with matching shoes. She was known as Maid Marion, Robin Hood's mate and King Richard's nince.

Playing around Maid Marian were two fox cubs, one of whom was a red and white male fox cub with brown eyes. His name was Tod. And she was Robin Hood and Maid Marian's son, which also made his King Richard's nephew.

The next morning, as the lifeboat crashed onto the beach, Carl, Sandra and their baby climbed up a bizzare trail, until of course the baby pointed to a very large tree. Carl patted his son on the head with a smile.

Phil Collins:** Softly tread the sand**

**Below your feet now**

**Two Worlds**

**One family**

**Trust your heart**

**Let fate decide**

**To guide these lives we see!**

Meanwhile deep in the jungle, Robin Hood was playing with his son and Tod, while King Richard watched in happiness.

Maid Marian smiled and held her cubs as she tossed them in the air, which also happened between Carl, Sandra and their baby.

Phil Collins: **Beneath the shelter of the trees**

**Only love can enter here**

**A simple life, they live in peace!**

Very soon Carl and Sandra started building a grand and magnificent tree house where they would live for the rest of their lives.

Phil Collins: **Raise your head up**

**Lift high the load**

**Take strength from those that need you**

**Build high the walls**

**Build strong the beams**

**A new life is waiting**

**But danger's no stranger here!**

Little did the humans know was that even in the jungle, there was always danger.

One night, as the animal family rested, Robin Hood and Maid Marian's son woke and chased after a frog.

But what the little fox cub did NOT know was that lurking in the shadows was a lion without his mane and with his golden jeweled crown too big for his head, making his lion ears hold it up. He had golden eyes, black nose and brownish fur. He wore a huge red robe with white fur-line, a light blue shirt, jeweled rings, and brown sandals.

The lion was named Prince John, the banished younger brother of King Richard, and the bully of the jungle.

With him were a grey wolf with brownish grey of fur all over his face a of his body, had black nose, evil yellow eyes, red mouth with sharp white teeth and claws on his paws and feet. The wolf with him was only known as Fenris Ulf, the chief of his secret police

The others were three white ghost wolves named Ember, Skulker and Box Ghost, an overwighted grey wolf in red sheriff's outfit and hat named Pat Buttram the Sheriff of Nottingham, a yellow snake with a red cape and hat named Sir Hiss and the last two were vultures with purple capes (one with a hood and axe and the other with a helmet and a crossbow) named Nutsy and Trigger. An one-eyed grey Chinese wolf named Boss Wolf and his Pack, Daffy Duck, a mean white mawcow named Nigel and a dark pokemon named Darkrai.

They crept in silence as the fox cub came closer to them.

"Go now...kill my brother's nephew, and you shall be rewarded handsomely." Prince John commanded Fenris Ulf, who snarled in respect.

"As you command, My Prince John!" The wolf said as he came upon the cub and roared.

"Hoo boy this is gonna be fun!" Skulker said in excitement.

"But not for Robin Hood's child it won't, Ron." Ember said with a grin as she watched.

"Soon, Robin Hood and the whole family's gonna be crying for days and days." Boss Wolf said in agreement.

"And soon, with no male heir to the throne...I will take back what is rightfully mine and then the whole jungle will treat me with respect." Prince John laughed maliciously.

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!" PBox Ghost laughed with a cackle, much to Skulker's annoyance, not wanting to catch too much attention.

"Shut up, Boz Ghost!" Skulker said as he bonked his brother on the head.

Robin Hood, Maid Marian and King Richard heard Fenris Ulf's foul roar and ran as fast as they could to save the cub.

But it was too late!

Fenris Ulf had got him, and his family was too late to save him.

Maid Marian couldn't believe that her child was gone as she wept on her father's shoulder.

The next morning, Robin Hood, King Richard and Tod looked back to see Maid Marian lagging behind in sadness.

Behind her were a muscular lion with a brown nose, yellow fur, golden eyes, and a red mane; named Mufasa and his son, an adorable lion cub with yellow fur, brown nose, and golden eyes named Simba.

Phil Collins: **No words describe a mother's tears**

**No words can heal a broken heart**

**A dream is gone **

**But where there's hope**

Then Maid Marian heard something in the air, but Mufasa and Simba decided to check this out for themselves.

They ran and ran until at last the found the tree house.

Phil Collins: **Somewhere**

**Something is calling for you**

**Two worlds**

**One family**

**Trust your heart**

**Let fate decide**

**To guide these lives we see!**

Once the song was over, Mufasa's voice was heard narrating.

"Many strange tales had been told in the jungles of the Slumberland...but none as strange as the tale of a young boy named Ben Tennyson. It all began when Simba and I decided to find the source of the most unfamiliar sound."

The crying was heard again before Mufasa and Simba opened the door to the tree house and looked inside.

"It was a sound like...we never heard before in the jungle."

The tree house was filled to the brim with stuff that neither Simba nor Mufasa had ever seen before.

"What is this place, dad?" Simba asked in amazement, calling her mate by his nickname.

"I don't know, Simba. But it looks deserted." Mufasa stated as they looked around.

Until they saw the bodies of both Carl and Sandra, and they were both dead.

The two lions eventually saw bloody wolf paw prints on the ground, which meant only one thing...Fenris Ulf was here, and on Prince John's orders.

Meaning that Fenris Ulf had killed the two humans.

As if only he did it, and not Prince John.

They backed up slowly until they stepped on something.

"What is this? And how did these creatures get in?" Simba asked as she and her husband looked down at a picture of Carl, Sandra and their son.

That's when the crying started again.

"There it was again. What was making all that noise?" Mufasa's voice narrated as the two lions got closer until they found the cradle and pulled the blanket off, revealing the little baby who was crying.

"It was a Man-Cub! But we didn't know it at the time." Mufasa's voice narrated as he and Simba looked at the baby strangely, which the baby did at the lions.

"Had I known how deeply we were to be involved, I would have obeyed my first impulse and told Simba that we had to walk away." Mufasa's voice said.

But Simba brought his nose down into the cradle, and sniffed the child, causing him to sneeze on her.

Simba backed away in annoyance.

The baby then cooed at Mufasa, who looked to see if Carl and Sandra were still dead, and sadly they were.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Simba asked in fear as his dad picked up the baby in her paw and noticed that something smelled really terrible.

Simba lifted up the diaper and smelled, which she soon regretted as she backed away, much to Mufasa's amusement as he laughed.

The baby then started blowing bubbles in his mouth and Mufasa popped them.

Then the baby put his hands into her nostrils, causing her to back away again.

But then he placed his hand on Mufasa's paw, much to her happiness.

"Dad...we cannot keep this thing. We must get out of here." Simba said.

"I know that...but someone needs him badly." Mufasa said as he placed the baby in her paws, causing the child to yawn and fall asleep.

"Yes, but who will take him in?" Mufasa asked in thought.

Just as Mufasa said this, a familiar grey bushy wolf tail was behind Simba, this caused both lions to look up.

Fenris Ulf was above them and he was licking his lips in hunger.

"Hello, Simba...Mufasa." He said maliciously.

"You!" Mufasa and Simba glared.

"Prince John wants that thing dead...now give him...TO ME!" The grey wolf roared as he tried to pounce on both lions.

Mufasa stood in his way as he called out to his son.

"Simba, go! Save yourself!" Mufasa said as he fought with Fenris Ulf.

Mufasa may have been bigger and stronger than the wolf, but the servant of Prince John was faster and more agile than the lion.

Mufasa held onto the baby, but Fenris Ulf jumped at him, knocking him and the baby onto the railing.

"Dad!" Simba cried out.

Both Mufasa and Fenris Ulf fought each other for the baby.

One wanted to kill the baby and please his master, and the other wanted to protect the baby and find him a suitable family.

Fenris Ulf slashed at Mufasa, causing him to drop the infant.

"Ha! This is almost too easy!" Fenris Ulf snarled as he charged after the infant, but Simba jumped on the wolf and bit at his tail, causing Fenris Ulf to snarl in pain.

"Let go of me!" Fenris Ulf snarled as he swiped Simba away and went after the baby.

Both Mufasa and Simba looked down to see if the baby was okay.

And he was okay, he was just...rollin' along the ropes.

But Fenris Ulf got closer and closer.

As Mufasa and Simba saw the baby in a small hole, Fenris Ulf saw this and tried to jump towards the baby, only to get himself stuck in the ropes.

The baby then got into Simba's paw, and he tried to pull him up.

Fenris Ulf tried to get at the baby, but couldn't reach.

Then Simba pulled the baby out through a small loop in the planks.

Fenris Ulf snarled as he pulled himself out.

"No more games, Mufasa and Simba. Give me that thing and my master will spare your lives...for a time."

But Mufasa and Simba jumped into the lifeboat, which was used like an elevator and Fenris Ulf got ensnared in the ropes again.

As the lions went down, Fenris Ulf snarled.

"**THIS IS NOT OVER YET! PRINCE JOHN WILL HEAR OF THIS AND HE'LL GET YOU, AND THAT CREATURE IF IT'S THE LAST THING HE DOES!**"

Then they went into the jungle as Phil Collins sang again.

Phil Collins: **Every moment now**

**The bond grows stronger**

**Two worlds**

**One family**

**Trust your heart**

**Let fate decide**

**To guide these lives we see!**

As Phil sang, Mufasa and Simba glared as Fenris Ulf and snarled.

Once they were out of sight, Mufasa's voice narrated once more.

"This baby needed nourishment and soon. There were no others of his kind in the Slumberland, and without a mother's care, he would soon perish...then it occurred to me!"

Mufasa had a plan indeed, but would it actually work?

Author's notes: Whew! Finally! I thought I'd never get this baby posted. But I did. Now that the baby has been saved by Mufasa and Simba, what is Mufasa's plan, and will it work? If it does, what will old King Richard think?


	3. You'll Be In My Heart

Disclaimer: I do NOT...own anything, except my original characters. Aside from that, I own nothing.

Author's notes: Here's the next chapter, everybody. Where Ben's fate will be decided.

Kinghuffman: Thanks for your support and I accept that.

Detective88: Thanks and I accept that too

And One more thing; I tought about Hexxus (as the real villian) and the story how Prince John was banished from the kingdom forever (siminar to Kung Fu Panda 2) and the Soothsayer will be in mys story too as a foutian-teller of Master Shifu

Chapter two: You'll Be In My Heart

Back with the family, Marian was still weeping in sadness for the loss of her son and Tod's brother.

"Simba and I knew that Marian still wept for the death of her child. And although I knew this was not a fox-cub, we had to mend Marian's heart." Mufasa's voice narrated as the lions looked at Marian, who walked along with the family, still lagging behind.

Once she was gone, Mufasa and Simba placed the baby in a basket that they found and placed the basket into the forest.

While they waited in anticipation, nothing happened.

Mufasa decided to take matters into his own hands, I mean paws.

He crept slowly to the basket and tapped it lightly.

This caused the baby to holler and Mufasa to jump in surprise as he ran back into the bushes with Simba.

The other animals heard the cry and walked over to the basket.

King Richard however was really confused.

"What is that thing?" He asked.

"I don't know, King Richard. But we better check it out." Robin Hood, who was carrying Tod, said as the family walked towards the basket.

Marian and a few of the females looked at the baby.

Marian smiled happily, where as the other females were uncertain.

"Well it's...uh..." Said a mother duck named Hortense McDuck.

Then her son, a little white feathered duckling with blue eyes, and a yellowish-orange bill and webbed feet and wearing a blue sailor shirt, a blue sailor hat and a red bowtie, named Donald Duck. as he preferred, looked at the baby.

"Yeah, it's freaky looking. Okay. That's what it is." Donald said, much to Hortense's annoyance.

"Donald!" She scolded her son.

"Well it is! I mean what the heck is it anyway?" Donald said as he got a little closer.

Marian chuckled and smiled.

"He's a baby, Donald." Marian said as she picked up the baby and placed him on top of Donald.

"Well he...WAK! I can't see-." Donald said as the baby crawled on him and played with his feathers.

This caused Donald to smile and laugh heartily.

"So where's his mamma?" Donald asked.

"Well...I'm going to be his mother now." Marian answered, much to Mufasa and Simba's delight as they smiled.

"I knew my plan had worked, thanks to Marian's maternal instincts...but...I wasn't too sure about Robin Hood, the father, nor was I so sure about King Richard, Marian's uncle and the King of the family." Mufasa's voice said in concern as Robin Hood, King Richard and Tod came into the fray.

Tod and Robin Hood looked surprised, but King Richard was shocked.

How did this thing come here in the first place?

"You know, he's not so bad once you get used to him." Donald said before he noticed Robin Hood, Tod and King Richard.

"Hi Tod, guess what? Your mamma's gonna be his mamma now." Donald said as he moved away.

"Really? You mean to keep him, Mom?" Tod asked.

"I do, Tod." Marian answered.

"How did this baby get here?" Robin Hood asked in wonder.

Then Mufasa and Simba came out of the bushes and spoke.

"Dad and I brought him here, Robin Hood. We saved him from Fenris Ulf." Simba said.

King Richard sighed in understanding and sadness.

"That was a brave thing you did, Mufasa and Simba. But this creature will never replace the one that we lost." King Richard responded.

"I know that, Uncle Richard...but he needs us." Marian said as she held the baby close to her.

"You really want him as our son, Marian?" Robin Hood asked.

"With all my heart, Robin Hood."

King Richard looked worried, with a reason.

"But it...it...Marian, Robin Hood, look at him. It's not our kind...No. Mufasa, Simba, you two have to take him back." King Richard said as he turned away.

"Take him back? But King Richard, if we take him back then he'll die." Mufasa said in surprise.

"If the jungle wants him, then-."

"I want him!" Marian argued with her uncle.

"And so do I!" Robin Hood agreed in defiance.

"Marian, Robin, I will not allow you to put our family in danger!" King Richard said in concern.

If they kept this child then...

"Does he look dangerous to you?" Marian asked as she held the baby up in King Richard's face.

King Richard roared in anger, making the baby cry in fear.

King Richard eventually calmed down, noticing that Marian was serious in her decision to keep the baby.

"No...it's just that if we keep him...not only will we envoke my brother Prince John's wrath, but one day...this boy will lead more of his kind here and to the Forbidden City of Slumberland. But before I can make my decision, I must ask Simba and Mufasa this. Was it alone?" King Richard asked.

"Yes...Fenris Ulf killed his family on Prince John's orders." Simba said.

"Are you sure?" King Richard asked for certain.

"Yes...there are no others." Mufasa answered.

King Richard sighed in defeat.

"Very well, Robin, Marian...you can keep him."

Tod gasped in excitement and happiness as he nudged the baby.

"Yippee! I got a little brother."

"Robin Hood, thank you for defending me. I know he'll be a good son." Marian smiled.

"And I agree with you Marian. We need a successor to my bloodline, and to ensure Tod's happiness. King Richard, I'm certain he'll be a great nephew to you." Robin Hood said.

"I said he can stay...but until he proves himself worthy...I will never consider him my nephew." King Richard said coldly.

Marian gasped in shock.

How could her own uncle be so cruel as to deny the baby as his nephew? Had he no heart at all?

Perhaps King Richard thought it was what was best for the family and for the protection of the Lost City.

But we might never know.

"We'll rest here for the night." King Richard stated.

"And tomorrow, we settle at Rivendell Rock...to present the baby to all the animals as my son and heir to the throne." Robin Hood finished, much to King Richard's worry.

"Are you serious, Robin Hood? You cannot really be thinking of naming this...thing as the new King."

"King Richard...it is my choice. The law dictates that the next male heir to our line succeeds us, and this thing...is my son, whether he is a fox or not." Robin Hood said.

King Richard couldn't afford to argue anymore with his son-in-law or niece.

"Well be it on your heads, you have been warned." King Richard said as he moved with the family.

"So..uh, Marian, Robin Hood, what are you gonna call him?" Donald asked.

"We haven't thought about it, Donald." Tod answered.

"I think...we shall call him...Ben. Ben Tennyson" Robin Hood insisted.

"Ben...it's perfect." Marian smiled.

"Ben's a great name." Simba said with a grin.

"I betcha Ben's gonna make the whole family proud and prove old King Richard wrong." Mufasa smirked.

"Ben? Okay, he's your kid, Robin Hood, and your brother, Tod." Donald sighed as Hortense picked him up and walked towards their nest.

"All right, Donald. It's half past your bed time."

"Aww, Mom..."

"No."

"Five more minutes?"

"No."

"Two more minutes?"

"No."

"One more minute?"

Mufasa and Simba decided to walk towards their resting spot.

But then Robin Hood, Marian, Tod and Ben headed off to their nest, only for Ben to fall off Marian's shoulder.

"Catch him, Daddy!" Tod said as Robin Hood grasped his new son in his paws.

Ben started crying as Robin Hood brought him to Marian who spoke calmly to the baby.

"Shh...shh...don't cry. We're here. Calm down." Marian said as she and then Robin sang a lullaby to her son.

Marian: **Come stop your crying**

**It will be all right**

**Just take my hand**

**Hold it tight**

Then Marian glared at her stubborn uncle, who glared back.

Robin: **I will protect you from all around you**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry!**

Then later that night, Robin Hood, Marian and Tod carried Ben to a special nesting area as Phil Collins sang again.

Phil Collins: **For one so small**

**You seem so strong**

**My arms will hold you**

**Keep you safe and warm**

**This bond between us**

**Can't be broken**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart**

**Always!**

Finally Ben went to sleep as Robin Hood and Tod did the same, too.

"Always." Marian said softly as she fell asleep, too.

For tomorrow was a big day, when Ben would be presented to the animals as Robin Hood's heir to the throne, and the new High King of the Congo.

But what would some of the animals think? And what about a certain tiger and his cohorts?

Author's notes: Whew. This was a quick chapter to make. In the next chapter, Ben is presented to the animals as Robin Hood's son and heir by Master Shifu, the Soothsayer and even Aslan the Great Lion and the real King of Slumberland, in the style of The Lion King, and Robin Hood and Prince John will have a few words about missing the ceremony.


	4. The Circle of Life

Chapter three: The Circle of Life

The very next morning, as the sun rose in the Slumberland, an African chorus started singing in the background, as if to call the animals to Rivendell Rock.

And as the chorus sang, many animals did come to the call of Rivendell Rock.

Chorus: **Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba! (Here comes a lion, Father!)**

**Sithi uhm ingonyama (Oh yes, it's a lion)**

**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba! (Here comes a lion, Father!)**

**Sithi uhm ingonyama (Oh yes, it's a lion)**

**Ingonyama (A lion)**

**Siyo nboqa (We're going to conquer)**

**Ingonyama (A lion)**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (A lion and leopard come to this open place)**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (A lion and leopard come to this open place) (Repeats 8 more times)**

Then a woman sang.

Woman: **From the day we arrived on the planet**

**And blinking stepped into the Sun**

**There's more to see**

**Than can ever be seen**

**More to do**

**Than can ever be done**

**There's far too much to take in here**

**More to find**

**Than can ever be found**

**But the Sun rolling high**

**Through the sapphire sky**

**Keeps great and small**

**On the endless round!**

**It's the Circle of Life!**

**And it moves us all**

**Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

**'Till we find our place**

**On the path unwinding**

**In the Circle**

**The Circle of Life!**

Then a multitude animals appeared near a great mountain of stone known as Rivendell Rock, where Robin Hood and his family would present Ben.

Among the animals who came to the ceremony were two rare blue Spix's Macaws; one was male and had light brown eyes, and the other was female with light blue names were Blu and Jewel.

They flew towards Robin Hood and bowed to him in respect as if they were old friends, and Robin Hood nodded back in response.

Then a few animals moved aside as they made way for two animals

The first animal was a short and plump red panda with tan and white fur, brown eyes, a braided goatee and a long thin mustache and wore black and brown kung fu master's robes, brown belt, dark brown pants, green Chinese cloak, and brown sandals and carries a long stick in his left hand. His name was Shifu.

The second animal was an aged female goat with white fur, golden eyes, along beard, and wore a clothing that consists of eight layers of cloth, all with different patterns and colors. On the back of the topmost layer of clothing is a large, round, golden symbol resembling the sun with a swirling black design resembling vines on the inside. She wears a pair of glasses and has five black beads in her beard. She is only known as The Soothsayer

Now Shifu is the Kung Fu Master and Shaman of the Jungle of Slumberland. and the Soothsayer was a fourtain-teller.

And he was also an old friend of the family, for it was he who presented those next in line for rulership of the Slumberland.

As Shifu finally reached the tip of Rivendell Rock, he embraced Robin Hood in friendship, which Robin Hood returned in kind.

When they are done hugging, another figure appeared. There, smiling at Robin Hood, was a large and magnificent lion, far bigger then a horse, with long beautiful golden tawny mane, tawny gold pelts, brown nose, white muzzle and had solom and royal golden eyes. He is none other then the ture King of Narnia/Slumberland, Aslan the Great Lion.

Robin smiled and hugged him as well

Then Robin Hood led Shifu, Shoothsayer and Aslan to Marian who nuzzled her mate in happiness and licked Ben, who awoke immediately.

Shifu, Aslan, and the Soothsayer smiled as they noticed that Ben was neither a mammal, amphibian, reptile, insect, fish or bird.

They knew that one day, Ben would be destined for great things.

Aslan smiled at the baby and give him a nice wram and sweet breath on the baby, making him smile.

The Soothsayer waved her staff over baby Ben, who was interested in playing with the fruit that hung from the staff.

Speaking of which, Soothsayer grabbed a piece of fruit and broke it in half.

Then the old nanny goat, dipped her fingers into the juice of the fruit and rubbed it on Ben's head.

Next Shifu got a handfull of sand and poured it on Ben, who sneezed softly.

This caused Robin Hood and Marian to smile as they nuzzled each other.

King Richard, although he was still unconvinced that Ben would not be dangerous, had to attend the ceremony for his daughter and granddaughter's sake, just grumly sighed. But soon one day, Ben would make a grave mistake and the whole jungle would see that it was a mistake to let him live in the Slumberland.

But for now, he would have to bide his time.

Then Alsan nodded at Shifu, who picks up the young baby. Robin, Mairan, Tod, Blu, Jewel, Richard, Soothsayer, and Aslan followed as Shifu, holding Ben in his hands, heads towards the edge of the cliff.

Then he held Ben up, causing the animals to roar, trumpet, call and all that they did to praise the new King.

Woman: **It's the Circle of Life**

**And it moves us all**

**Through despair and hope**

**Through faith and love**

**Till we find our place**

**On the path unwinding**

As the Sun shone down on Ben, the animals bowed in respect.

Even though Ben was human, he would one day be a respected and well loved King.

Woman: **In the Circle**

**The Circle of Life!**

Then the screen blackened for a while.

Then in a dark cave near Rivendell Rock, a small London mouse with a detective coat and deerstalker's cap named Basil of Baker Street went scurrying about.

That is until he saw something come down on him.

It was a paw...Prince John's paw, which held Basil's tail.

Basil was lifted off the ground, but he made a few fists.

"Hey, put me down, you overgrown feline. Confound it! Didn't you hear me? I said put me down!" Basil said, though Prince John pretended not to hear him.

"Life's not fair...is it, little one? You see I...well I...shall never be King...and you...shall never see the light of another day...ha ha ha...adieu." Prince John laughed as he prepared to eat Basil.

That is until Blu, with Jewel next to him, spoke up.

"Didn't your mummy ever tell you not to play with your food?" Blu said with his wings at his hips.

Prince John sighed in annoyance as he tried to hide Basil in his paws.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to announce...that King Robin Hood is on his way...so you'd better have a good excuse this time for missing the ceremony this morning." Jewel said as Basil made his getaway, but not before he addressed Blu and Jewel.

"Thanks for saving me life there, chaps! I owe you one." Basil said as he got away.

"Oh, now look what you've done Ezylryb. You've made me lose my lunch." Prince John said in disappointment.

"Ha! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia."

"Ooh...I quiver with FEAR." Prince John said evilly as he got a hungry look in his eyes as he crouched down and beared his teeth, and Blu and Jewel were on the menu.

"Now, now...Prince John...don't look at me that way." Jewel said in concern.

Then Prince John pounced on Blu and Jewel and a snapping noise was made as Blu and Jewel cried out, caught in Prince John's mouth. "HELP!"

Robin Hood arrived just in time as he stood on a rock above Prince John's spot and called out to his exiled fomer friend.

"Prince John!"

Prince John spoke with his mouth full.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Drop them."

Then Blu poked out of Prince John's mouth and spoke.

"Impeccable timing, Your Majesty!"

Prince John spat Blu and Jewel out, and let me tell ya, the mawcows were covered in saliva.

"Yuck!" Jewel stated.

Prince John came towards his brother's friend and spoke in a sarcastically overjoyed voice.

"Why...if it isn't my brother's...outlaw-for-an-in-law coming down from on high to mingle with the commoners."

Robin Hood spoke seriously towards the lion.

"Marian, Richard and I didn't see you at the presentation of Ben."

Prince John spoke in fake astonishment.

"That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful." Prince John said as he raked his claws loudly on the cave wall, causing Blu and Jewel to cringe.

That was really loud!

Prince John admired his claws before he spoke again.

"...Must have slipped my mind."

Then Jewel spoke to Prince John as he flew towards his face.

"Yes, well as slippery as your mind is...as the King's brother, you should have been first in line."

Then Prince John clicked his teeth at Blu and Jewel, who hid underneath Robin Hood's foreleg.

" Well I *was* first in line...until that little hairless parasite came into our land!" Prince John snarled at Blu and Jewel.

Robin Hood brought his head down to Prince John's level and spoke.

"That *parasite* as you call him is my son, and your future King."

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsy." Prince John said as he turned his back at Robin Hood, who glared in anger.

"Don't you turn your back on me, John." He warned.

"Oh no, Robin. Perhaps YOU...shouldn't turn YOUR back on me." Prince John mocked.

Robin Hood roared and literally jumped in front of Prince John, baring his teeth.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Temper, temper...I wouldn't dream of challenging you." Prince John said.

"Pity...why not?" Ezylryb challenged Prince John's words.

"Well as far as brains go, I've got the lion's share. But when it comes to numbers and brute strength..." Prince John said as he glared at Robin Hood, then he walked away.

"I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

Then the lion walked off, still bitter at the thought that not only did he fail to become King, but also bitter at the thought that a human was to be the next King.

Blu deeply sighed as he spoke to Robin Hood.

"There is one in every family, Robin Hood. Two in mine, actually." Then he and Jewel perched on Robin Hood's shoulder as Jewel added, "And they always manage to ruin special occassions."

"What am I going to do with him?" Robin Hood asked in concern.

Then Blu got a grin on his face as he spoke his thoughts.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug."

Robin Hood and Jewel couldn't help but smile at that comment, though he did chide Blu for that.

"Blu!"

"And just think! Whenever he gets dirty you can...take him out and BEAT him."

They all left chuckling.

Later that night, it started to rain all over the savannah and the jungle.

On the tallest and largest tree in the Slumberland, Shifu started to do hand paintings on the wall. He was obviously making a hand painting of Ben.

Shifu muttered to himself before he smiled and placed a sort of crown on Ben's head as he spoke.

"Ben...ha ha ha ha ha ha." He laughed calmly as the screen blackened.

Shifu knew that one day, Ben would not only become the next King of the Slumberland, but he would also change the fate of the Slumberland forever.

Author's notes: I know this never happened in the actual Tarzan movie, but I thought I would give it a more unique touch. Well, Ben has been proclaimed the future King of the Slumberland, Robin Hood and Prince John have had an unpleasant conversation and Shifu has high hopes for Ben. In the next chapter, Robin Hood shows Ben the Kingdom of the Slumberland, Blu and Jewel gives out the morning report and Ben, as well as few new humans like him who were also raised by animals, tries to fit in with Donald, Goofy and their friends, but when they ask them to do something dangerous like saving Dora (the little bear-niece of the King Richard's bear captian of the guards Comannade) from Dagnino the Tiger and his Predators and earns the clothes as the Sympol of Honor from Robin Hood (a references of Puss in Boots 2011; when Puss becomes a hero and earns his boots, hat and sword from Imelda), how will Richard react


End file.
